Always and Forever
by VenaHope
Summary: Three girls are reborn as siblings of certain people in the Vampire Diaires Universe. As the sisters Esther Silas and the Originals.


"So guys, what did you think of vampires Diaries, and the Originals?" I asked. We were in car, Bella was driving. Grace rolled her eyes.

"COME ON Olivia, you know I love the show, but I can't talk about it all day!" The three of us were on our way for a day at the beach.

"Ok, well if you had to reborn, which family would you get reborn into?" I asked.

"Well, I wouldn't want to be reborn as Mikaelson, that family is messed up, Mm, how about, Silas's sister? Perfect!" She beamed.

"Oh, I'll get reborn as a Mikaelson, how about... oh! Rebekah's twin sis! Perfect!"

I smiled. "I'll get reborn as Esther's little sister. That way I'd have some kind of control over the Originals."

Suddenly a car came out of nowhere. All went black.

* * *

Screaming. That was the first thing I heard when I awoke.

The wish had come true.

I was born in the year 968 A.D., in small village in Europe from what I could tell.

I had two older sister named Esther, age 5 when I was born, and Dahlia, age 9.

It turns out, funny enough, they were witches. Yes. Real witches.

Sound family? Esther, Dahlia, witches? Yeah.

Oh, but I was never mentioned.

My name is Ophelia, and I am the third sister.

When I was 10, the Vikings attacked, and killed everyone, accepted us. Dahlia was very protective of me, and would never allow me out of her sight.

About 6 years later, Esther married Mikael and married another Viking, his cousin actually. His name was Alexander, I cared for him deeply, we traveled to Greece, because we both had wish for adventure, and soon met Grace.

Grace got here wish to, and got reborn as, the twin sister of Silas.

Peachy.

"Grace." I said. She whipped around and faced me. "Liv? OMG LIV!" She hugged me, and for the first time, I felt like myself again.

"I'm Ophelia now though Ok?" I said. She nodded. "Yeah, I'm Gracia. You have no idea how long the last thousand years has been." She said.

I smiled. "Yeah, now we have to wait for Bella to be born. I wonder what her name will be?" I said too myself. We looked like ourselves from our world, so we recognized each other.

"Lets go to the future Mystic Falls."

Soon Bella was born, but not as Bella, but as Arabella. Gracia and Ester became good friends, Gracia had the Immortality spell, and had given some to me, she had made some after he brother had turned, for herself, and me, I had decided to have child first, though. I always wanted to be a mother.

I became pregnant with a son, and a daughter, twins.

They were born around the same time as Henrik.

Their names were Ariana, and Adrian. They had blond hair and blue eyes and were the most adorable things you ever did see. I took the elixir after they were born. Gracia became there God-Mother.

I loved them dearly, however, one day, tragedy struck.

I looked around desperately. "Niklaus? Henrik? Henrik!" I called.

"Alexander!" I called. Alexander ran out. "What is it Ophelia?" He asked worried. "My nephews are missing! The wolves are turning tonight! They'll be killed!" I said.

"I'll find them!" He ran out into the woods. "NO Alexander!" I was about to run after him but the twins came out. "What is it mother is father alright?" They asked.

They were both only 15. I hugged them and said "Hush, your father will be OK." I said.

But that was not to be.

"MOTHER! FATHER!" I heard Niklaus scream.

I ran out, to come to a stop at what I saw.

Niklaus carried a dead Henrik, and Alexander's body, collapsed near him. I ran over screaming "ALEXANDER! NO!" I ran over and as did Esther. I cradle Alexander in my arms.

Alexander smiled at me. "I'm s-sorry I couldn't s-save H-henrik, keep our children safe... Ophelia I love you-" His head slowly fell back, and his eyes became lifeless.

"No, No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NOOOOOOOOO!" Esther screamed at the same time I did, our loved ones dead.

Adrian and Ariana tried to come over, and Ariana started sobbing, and Adrian stood in silent shock. I hugged them both, I noticed Mikael looking sad/pissed.

Arabella came over, with Gracia, she went over to comfort Niklaus, who clung to her like his life depended on it.

Then she did it. Esther, she preformed the immortality spell.

ON MY KIDS TO!

I was ticked to say the least.

Then Niklaus killed her, told us all a lie and now, we all stood over my sister's grave.

Elijah, Gracia, Niklaus, Rebekah, Arabella, Adrian, Ariana, and me.

"Always and Forever." I said, smiling.

"Always and Forever." They said.

I got Finn and Kol, and we were off, running from my crazy brother in-law.

I told them about Gracia, how she was thousand years old. Then I told them about me, what I was.

Then we showed them there magical abilities.

They turned people, they killed, they, we, became the Originals.

Gracia, their family friend.

Me, Ophelia, there loving aunt.

Finn

Elijah

Niklaus

Kol

Rebekah

Arabella

Arian

and Ariana. No one stood against us. Not after, 100 years, I decided to end Mikael, I killed him.

He tried to kill Ariana, I was not having it.

We were no longer on the run, so we traveled. Niklaus wanted to keep Finn daggered, but I convinced him not to, telling him not to trap his own family.

We all separated from each other, well, Niklaus, Arabella, always stayed together, but I made it tradition that we would meet decade, in New Orleans. We would dance.

Katarina was Sacrificed, and came back as a vampire. Which was annoying, but, luckily I informed Klaus that, in another 500 year or so, another doppelganger would be born, so he cooled down.

Marcel, was quite a interesting kid. However, soon enough, Elena was born, all I had to do was wait until she offered herself up to Klaus.

Klaus was fighting with Elijah again, he told Elijah that he had thrown Kol, Rebekah, and Finn into the Sea.

Elijah actually believed this. I told my kids not to interfere. Gracia, was already at Mystic Fall, she had followed Kathrine, and made her way into Stefan's and Damon's heart, but preferred Damon, where as, Kathrine preferred Stefan.

Then the day came.

I walked into the little town, glancing at the sign, with my children in toe.

Welcome to Mystic Falls.

Time for the fun to begin.

* * *

 **Ok just to be clear, Ophelia appears as a 24 year old woman. She used a spell to slow her aging, then became immortal. She had blond hair and hazel eyes.**

 **Arabella had blond hair and blue eyes.**

 **Gracia had brown hair and green eyes.**

 **Please review.**


End file.
